Can I Pikachu in the Shower?
by xCaptainBlaze
Summary: A creepypasta mashup. Don't judge me, this was by request. Featuring (or soon to feature) CreepsMcPasta, MrCreepyPasta, Scarecrow1719, RainbowPasta, TheDarkmander, TheMsZombieDoll and ReaperTheAngelOfDeath.
1. Can I Pikachu In The Shower?

I walk down the hall of our mansion, passing the countless doors to bedrooms. Cobwebs seep out from below one. Slime. Vines. I would have to remind the kids to tidy up their rooms. Reaching the end of the hall, I push on the door to the bathroom - since it was open, that no doubt means it's empty. My hand is already reaching out for the towel when I register what I see.

Ahead of me, standing in the marble bath-tub, is my twin. She runs her hands through crimson hair, water sliding down her body. My eyes take in her sculpted, curved body, before I gather my wits and almost fall backwards out of the room, closing the door as quietly as possible. I stand, breathing heavily, but not knowing why. After a few seconds of this, I hurry back to my room, collapsing on the burgundy covers of my bed and crossing my hands behind my head. She was beautiful. Too beautiful to be normal. She's my _sister_. I can't think that way... Thinking about it more makes me feel myself straining against my black trousers, and I unbutton them, freeing myself. Over and over in my mind, I see Scarecrow rubbing her hands through her hair, her delicately shaped body, her tanned skin... I become more and more excited as my imagination runs rampant and I feel myself coming close to my climax, when the door swings open.  
I jump and cover myself, quickly trying to button up my trousers. In the doorway stands Scarecrow. I feel a blush rise on my cheeks as I see her smile mischievously and come to the end of the bed.

"What's up?" she asks, winking. "Up to something?" I shake my head, unable to speak for shock.  
"Maybe I can help you," she says innocently. She walks slowly towards me and kneels down in front of me, knowingly giving me a perfect view down the front of her shirt. I feel myself throb and I let out a small moan as she loosens my trousers again and slides them down my legs, revealing me. Her fingers delicately run over my... _self_, and I groan again, louder this time. I clasp her hand in mine.

"Scarecrow," I gasp. "We... we can't." She merely raises her eyebrows and slips off her shirt with one smooth motion. A small, stifled grunt escapes my lips and I lean back, propping myself against the pillows as she slides off her jeans and stretches next to me on the bed. Her hands slide up my waist and I allow her to undress me, slipping the shirt over my head and my trousers down.

"You're beautiful," I whisper in a husky voice. She smirks and I take off first her panties, then her bra, admiring her body. Shifting over, I hold myself above her, inches away from her soft skin. I hear her breathing heavily - she wants this as much as I do. Lowering myself, I groan and hear her whimper in pleasure as I enter her. Slowly, slowly, I pull back out and thrust in again. She pants, shivering with every movement. As I continue I speed up, keeping a fast but measured pace as we both escalate into a climax. She tightens around me with a moan of pure happiness, of carnal pleasure, and this sends me over the edge, matching her groans. Her back arches and I grip her body tightly, riding out my climax. When it finishes, a sigh of relief escapes me and I pull out, lying next to her for a few minutes while we catch our breath. After about five minutes, she rises to her knees and leans over me, one hand on either side of my chest.  
"We aren't done yet," she purrs in my ear. I feel her hand close around me. "Anal."

* * *

DON'T JUDGE ME, DAMMIT.


	2. I'll Do More Than Pikachu

I'll Do More Than Pikachu

Creeps's POV

I wake abruptly. Gently, so not to wake the lean, blue-skinned man lying next to me, I slip out of bed and cross the room to the wardrobe. I take a clean black suit off its hook and a crisp white dress shirt off the shelf, folding them quickly and quietly. My fingers travel up, across the lapels and my pale, cold skin to the red line where my mask fuses to my neck. I shiver, remembering the day it happened. Turning away from the cupboard and resting my hands on the mahogany foot of the bed, I smile gently, gazing down at my lover. He is curled up under the covers, his knees tucked up to his muscled chest, looking strangely vulnerable despite being taller and stronger than me.

Turning around, I walk out of the door and to the bathroom. I set down the clothes on top of the laundry basket, slipping off my underwear. I step into the bathtub, turning the handle on the wall. A spurt of hot water cascades down from the shower head and I tip my head back, enjoying the steaming spray.

MCP's POV

Sighing gently, I run my fingers over the table, over my mask and up the lamp to turn it on. I reach out across the bed, expecting to find Creeps's warm, solid body there to greet me, but my fingers meet only the cold mattress. I frown, my brow furrowing, and get up, crossing the room and the hall. I hear the shower running, and then a short sigh of pleasure which I recognise as belonging to Creeps. I smile mischeviously, opening the door silently and stepping into the bathroom. He is standing under the spray, facing away from me. As I watch he leans his side against the wall, running his hands through black hair. I quickly walk forward and wrap my arms around his muscular body.  
"Surprise."

Creeps's POV

I tense as I feel arms wrap around my torso, then relax when I hear his voice. Smirking, I turn and pull hard on his hands. With a yelp, he falls forward into the tub, barely managing to keep his balance. I push him against the wall, gazing deep into his eyes.

"That's for sneaking up on me," I growl. We keep the tense position up for a few more seconds, then melt together in a kiss more intense, more hungry than any I had had in a long time. I feel myself getting hard, and mentally slap myself. No matter how hard I concentrate it will not go away and it isn't long before I feel fingers wrap around me. I sigh and shiver a little. He smiles down at me innocently and jerks his hand a little, and I sharply gasp in.

MCP's POV

My other hand curls around to the small of his back and I hold him close as I slowly but surely jerk him off. Speeding up, slowing down, I elicit little grunts and groans from him, until he presses a hand against my chest.  
"Please," he pants. I nod, knowing he's close to climax, and squat down in front of him. My fingers slide up and down his length and I hear a hissed expletive. Slowly, I extend my tongue and lick from the base all the way to the tip. Taking the head in my mouth, I slide it in, then out. His breathing escalates and I realise he is about to come. Quickly, I bury him in my mouth, taking the entire length. I hear him cry out and heat burns down my throat. He rides out his climax and when he's down, I let him recover a little while I rinse my mouth. When I'm done, I catch his mouth in a kiss.

Creeps's POV

Exhausted, I break the kiss and lean forwards against the marble-tiled wall, waiting for my breath to return to normal. I feel his strong body press against my back.  
"Your job isn't done yet," he purrs. I feel one finger run down my back.  
"When you're done showering, I'll be waiting."


	3. I'll Pikachu Naked

I'll Pikachu Naked

It was a stormy night in the Creepypasta Mansion. I walked slowly down the hallway, enjoying the pitter-patter of the rain against the windows. I stopped when I heard odd noises coming from inside Darkmander's room. I paused, turned to the door, and knocked loudly. I heard the noises abruptly stop, then heard scuffling, and then the door opened with a small creak. Beyond the door stood Darkmander, her black dress ruffled and her hair let down from its usual black bow.  
"You okay?" I said. She nodded tersely, staying half behind the door. I noticed her cheeks were flushed and she looked oddly flustered. Stepping forward, I entered her room. It looked the same as it always had, mostly tidy, with her plushies in one corner and a doll's house in the other. Against one wall, her bed stood, looking slightly old-fashioned but in good taste. The blankets were askew and I noticed something purple poking out from under the sheets. Walking across the room, I get to the bed and am about to pull the sheets back when her hand pulls on my arm.

"Stop!" she says, but I ignore her and yank them back. Sitting on the bed was a bright purple vibrator. Darkmander went bright red and grabbed the sheets and threw them over it, sitting on top for good measure.

"Get out of my room!" she cried hotly. I smile gently.

"Mander," I say quietly. She must have heard the calmness in my voice, because she looks up at me hopefully. "It's okay. Don't worry. Although..."  
"Although what?"

"The others might not... _understand_ like I do."

She stares at me, her mouth open. Finally she finds her voice.

"You _wouldn't_."

"Wouldn't I?"

She swallows audibly and rises to her feet. Even standing, she's a full head shorter than me. "What do I have to do to shut you up?"

One of my hands links with hers and the other circles her waist.

"I think you know."

Leaning down, I catch her mouth in mine in a hard kiss. Her hands come up and encircle my neck, and she goes up on tiptoe, not responding but not pushing me away either. After a few long seconds we break the kiss and she nips gently at my neck. I groan a little and pull her towards the bed. She follows and I take her by the wrist, pushing her down quickly so she falls back onto the bed. I lean over her, kissing and biting at her neck. She moans in pleasure, squirming a little. My kisses travel up her neck to her mouth again, and we lock into another passion-filled, lusty kiss. My hand travels up her back to the top of her dress and pulls down the zip. I slip it off slowly, pulling it down over her waist and dropping it on the floor. Breathing heavily, I stare down at her, lying prone under me in nothing but her underwear. My hand travels up her leg, up to her waist, and my thumb hooks in the side of her panties. She pants and arches her back a little, wriggling. I grin and slip her panties down a little, enough to give me access to inside. First one finger, then another slides in, stroking her wet clitoris gently.

"You're so wet," I mutter seductively.

The effect it has is amazing – she writhes under me, crying out involuntarily and biting her lip.  
"Stay still," I whisper.

I remove my fingers and pull down her panties, pulling them off her legs entirely and dropping them on the floor. Next my hands travel up her smooth, pale skin to the hooks of her bra. Deftly I unhook it, slipping it off her shoulders quickly. Looking down at her, I feel myself getting hard. She smirks and moves quickly, ending on her knees in front of me. Reaching down, she quickly pulls off my trousers, taking my underwear with them... freeing me. Her fingers run up my length and I shudder, groaning deeply. She slides off the bed and kneels in front of me. Her hands tighten a little around my member and she gently takes the tip in her mouth. I stifle a curse and feel every muscle in me tighten. Her tongue runs down all the way to the base and then back up slowly and I hiss out an expletive, unable to hold it back any longer. She is about to begin again when we hear the door creak open.

I jump and try to cover myself instinctively, then register it is Zombie Doll who stands there in the doorway. Her usual mask is missing, and she is dressed in a white bathrobe, evidently ready for bed.

"Oh dear," she says, smiling mischievously. "What have I walked in on here?" Her eyes take in my throbbing member and Mander's slim body. "Looks like you two need a little assistance." She slips off her bathrobe, allowing it to drop to the ground and revealing she is fully naked. Like Mander, she is pale and her body is curved, sculpted to perfection. Mander rises and crosses to her, locking lips with her and holding her close. Zombie Doll kisses back, sliding her hands into Mander's dark hair. I touch myself briefly, the lesbian scene arousing me even more.

"Excuse me, ladies," I say. "Don't you have a job to do?" They come across the room and Zombie Doll kneels in front of me, resuming Mander's former job. Mander climbs onto the bed next to me, her hands wrapping around my neck and her lips gently rubbing up my neck to my mouth. We make out lustily until I groan against her lips loudly.

"Zombie Doll," I pant. "I'm gonna..."

"No you aren't," Mander whispers. Zombie Doll quickly releases me and I feel myself almost tip over the edge, but manage to pull myself back from the brink.

"Fuck," I spit out. I grit my teeth and force myself to stand, grabbing Zombie Doll's arms and throwing her onto the bed. Pinning her down by the shoulders, I trail one finger down her smooth, soft skin, over her chest and her stomach. When it makes contact with her... centre, she shudders and struggles underneath me, but I keep her still. I feel Mander slide off the bed next to me and remove my fingers. Suddenly Zombie Doll cries out, her body bucking. I push down on her shoulders and glance down at Mander, seeing she has her head lowered over Zombie Doll. Zombie Doll moans again, shuddering as she rides out her orgasm. Mander rises, pushing me back onto the bed sheets. I fall back easily, surprised by her forwardness. Her hands tighten around my member and her mouth closes around the head, and with short sharp jerks brings me plunging over the edge. Pure ecstasy flows through me and I release in a glorious, long orgasm. When I'm done, Mander releases me, falling onto the bed. I turn my head, already in a daze of exhaustion, and see her wiping her mouth. I put my arm around her and she turns in towards me, leaning her head on my chest, and we fall asleep within seconds.

* * *

I wake with a warm glow in my stomach. Sitting up, I see Zombie Doll on one side of me and Mander on the other, both sound asleep. I rise as quietly as possible and head to the bathroom. I splash water on my face and as I remember what happened the night before, feel myself getting hard. A sound from the hall jolts me out of my reverie. Rainbow is standing in the hallway, leaning up against the wall. Her hand is flat against the wall and hooked around one finger is a cuff, linked to another one with a chain. The lock is heart-shaped and I see padding on the insides of the cuffs - bondage equipment. Her eyes travel down, lingering on the obvious bulge in my underwear.  
"Want some help with that... little problem?"


	4. Chapter 4

I gently knock on MCP's door, self-consciously tugging the hem of my skirt into place.  
"Come in," calls a voice. I turn the doorknob and push it open, my breath catching in my throat. He is lying on his bed, supporting himself on his elbow and flicking throw an old comic. He is dressed simply in black skinny jeans and a navy shirt which had been dragged up a little by the covers, revealing his smooth, muscular stomach. He glances up at me, then with a flick of his wrist closes the comic, rising to his feet and crossing the room to where I stand.

"You wanted me to come?" I ask, a little breathless from the proximity. He smiles down at me, nodding.  
"I wanted to see you," he says. I feel his hands clasp my waist and suddenly he leans in and kisses me deeply, with lust and want and need. I kiss back, taken aback but so, so willing, and my hands link behind his neck. One of his neon tentacles brushes back my hair and I shiver at the touch. He breaks the kiss and smiles gently.  
"I've been wanting this for a long time," he murmurs in my ear. I run a finger down to the hem of his jeans and hook my thumb over it, nipping gently at his neck. He lets out a small groan and tips his head back a little. I pull down on his jeans and drop to my knees, grasping the top of his boxers and puling down on them, freeing him. My hands run up and down his length, and he moans louder. I begin to speed up the motion until he curses desperately.

"I... I'm gonna..." he pants. I take him in my mouth quickly and he releases intensely, tugging my he stumbles to the bed and sinks down onto the covers. I sit next to him. He pulls me towards him so that we are lying side by side, my back pressed against his chest. I smile and we slowly drift off to sleep.


End file.
